


Make Me

by pointnclickbait



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointnclickbait/pseuds/pointnclickbait
Summary: Rey gets paired up with Kylo Ren for a History project.It goes as well as you'd expect.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little oneshot that came into my head after reading far too many soulmate fics!

Rey glared across the table at the man that was glaring back at her. He spoke first.

“I want to be here as much as you do but I’m not failing History simply because you’re too petty to work on the paper with me.”

Rey scowled even harder. She’d picked History not only because she needed to fill a slot for credits, but because Finn was also taking the class and she figured they could stick together. However, that plan was foiled by a well meaning professor and randomly assigned partners. She was shackled to a brooding Kylo Ren while Finn was paired with the affable Poe Dameron. She supposed she couldn’t really begrudge him the match seeing as he’d been drooling over Dameron from afar since their first day on campus.

“You know what, I’ll do it myself.”

Kylo stood up to leave but Rey shot out a hand to stop him. She rode on no one’s coat tails!

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t work with you, I was simply trying to figure out how we’d divvy up the work.”

She lied through her teeth. Kylo snorted but sat back down and shuffled through his notes.

“Did you have a particular section you wanted to take?”

He asked this flippantly as if he didn’t care one way or the other. Rey grit her teeth and reminded herself it was just one project. They, tersely, discussed which sections each of them would cover and got down to work. They focused on researching their paper almost as intensely as they focused on ignoring each other. Rey shot a quick glance at Kylo. His hair was covering his face as usual and she couldn’t help wondering what colour it was. It was obviously dark, but other than that she had no clue, and she wasn’t about to go around asking people what colour Kylo Ren’s hair was. She could only imagine the smug look on his face if he found out.

Everyone knew how it went, you could only see in colour once you’d kissed your soulmate. Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes. People got so crazy about wanting to see in colour, what was so bad about the way she saw things now? Personally she thought people were exaggerating when they described colours. There was no way they could be as amazing as everyone made them out to be. 

“You could have just told me if you were only interested in staring at me.”

Rey snapped back to herself realizing, too late, that while she’d been lost in thought she’d been staring at Kylo. The man in question was now looking at her with a smug look on his face. She scowled and he smirked. Rey leaned back.

“I wasn’t staring at you I was thinking.”

“I’m sure I can imagine what you were thinking about.”

“I’m sure you can’t.”

“Well to put you out of your misery, I have no interest in oil stained scavengers.”

Rey flushed at the description of her. Her major was in Engineering and she worked as a mechanic at a local garage part time. How was she supposed to know Kylo’s dad owned the place?

“Well I have no interest in moody emos with daddy issues.”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. Rey felt a little guilty about her comment but held her ground.

“So what was the plan? Bring up my family problems enough and force me out of this paper? Make me leave and tell the professor I was uncooperative and get all the credit yourself? Maybe you were hoping for a pity mark from the professor. You’d probably need it to pass.”

Rey felt her fury rising and shot to her feet.

“You are so full of shit!”

“I don’t hear a denial.”

“Shut the hell up!”

Kylo smirked, taunting her.

“Make me.”

Without thinking, Rey lunged across the table and dragged him forward by his shirt before smashing her lips against his. She felt Kylo stiffen in shock and allowed herself a moment of triumph. Then he started kissing her back. Rey started in surprise and felt Kylo smirk against her mouth. She bit his lip and swiped her tongue against it in retaliation. She felt Kylo’s tongue meet hers and suddenly she felt a lot warmer. She applied more pressure and lost herself in the sensation. They finally pulled apart for air and Rey realized that she’d closed her eyes at some point. She opened them and immediately gasped. 

Her first thought was that people really hadn’t been lying when they described colours as breathtaking. Her eyes shot to Kylo who was looking at her with a shock that matched her own. She watched as his eyes ran over her, taking in every bit of her as if he’d never seen her before. She couldn’t blame him, she was doing the same to him. His hair was still black she noted, that hadn’t changed. Then the reality finally hit her and she could see the same realization dawning on his face. 

Kylo Ren was her soulmate.

“Well fuck.”


End file.
